Calendrier de l'Avent 2015
by Resiliency6
Summary: Cette année encore, je fais un petit calendrier pour attendre patiemment ce cher Noël...
1. Calendrier de l'Avent

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Et oui, comme l'année dernière, je poste un calendrier de l'Avent hetalien ! Cette fois, je me base sur des thèmes de Noël que j'ai choisi pour chaque fenêtre. Et chaque jour, un nouveau couple. Même si tout mes couples préféré repasseront deux fois. J'ai décidé de faire un petit changement de couple, puisqu'il y en a que j'aime plus ou moins depuis l'année dernière. Mes OTPs restent, mais il y a certains nouveau couples cette année. Vous verrez ! Comme d'hab, je vous ferez un gros truc pour le 25.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1\. Calendrier de l'Avent ~ Spamano

Lovino, dès les yeux ouverts, se leva en vitesse, mais faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'autre personne dans son lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, il gagna la cuisine. Il arriva devant la fenêtre, ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de la forme rectangulaire porteuse de son bonheur. Presque avec fascination, il attrapa l'objet entre ses mains et le rapprocha de son visage. Il approcha sa main d'un endroit bien précis. Il savait que c'était là car il l'avait maintes fois observé. Avec douceur mais non sans une grande hâte, il ouvrit le petit volet. Un large sourire fendit son beau visage lorsqu'il découvrit le trésor qui se cachait derrière la fenêtre. C'était un petit chocolat en forme d'étoile. Il le sortit délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer, de son étui avant de l'amener doucement jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- Lovi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'interpellé se retourna d'un coup, surpris la main dans le sac. Il eut juste le temps d'avaler avant de faire un sourire un sourire innocent. Quoi que pas si innocent que ça puisque les dents couvertes du chocolat récemment mangé. Un sourire orna le visage d'Antonio à la vue de son amant.

Lovi et le chocolat, c'était une vraie histoire d'amour.


	2. Guirlandes lumineuses

**Deuxième petite fenêtre sur mon OTP : le FrUK !**

* * *

2\. Guirlandes lumineuses ~ FrUK

Ce soir-là, Arthur sortit du 10 Downing Street, épuisé. Parler toute une journée avec son Premier ministre sur la sécurité de l'état était assommant. Il regarda un instant la limousine qui l'attendait pour le ramener chez lui. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de prendre la direction des hautes grilles entourant le domaine. Il ne voulait pas rentrer en voiture ce soir. Il ordonna à ce qu'on lui ouvre le portail, ce que s'empressa de faire le garde.

Arthur quitta donc le domaine ministériel pour gagner les froides rues de Londres. Il ne pleuvait pas ce soir-là, mais le vent glacial lui mordait les joues et humidifiait ses yeux.

Son regard fut attiré par une source lumineuse au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une guirlande fièrement suspendue et brillante de mille feux. Les couleurs blanches et jaunes s'entrecroisaient de bleu en millier de petites étincelles féeriques. C'était magnifique ! Un tendre sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Arthur alors que ses yeux émeraude brillaient face à la guirlande. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas envie de rentrer en voiture ce soir-là, mais préféré affronter le froid mordant de décembre. Aujourd'hui, on avait allumé les guirlandes de Noël.

Au bout d'un moment, l'Anglais reprit sa route, sans baisser sa tête pour ne pas perdre une miette des illuminations. Il parvint finalement chez lui, déçu que le spectacle se termine si tôt mais tout de même heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son confortable appartement au centre de Londres. Plus encore, à cet instant, c'était les bras de son amant qu'il convoitait si chaudement. Francis, son beau Français, s'était emmitouflé dans un plaid, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Il était assis dans le canapé du salon, il était donc dos à l'Anglais. Arthur s'approcha lentement de l'autre blond. Ce jour-là, il se sentait d'humeur taquine et plus que tout, il voulait fêter l'illumination de Londres entre les bras de son Francis. Doucement, il se pencha pour venir du bout de ses lèvres froides, déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou du Français. Celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner, pour finalement sourire et inviter le petit blond à le rejoindre sous la couverture. Arthur eut un sourire fier, il avait atteint son but. Depuis la baie vitrée, les lumières de Londres illuminèrent leurs deux corps enlacés.


	3. Pomme d'amour

**Cette fois, voici l'un des nouveaux couples que j'ai inséré cette année. Plutôt que de l'AmeriPan, voici du GiriPan, couple qui a su gagné des places dans mon cœur.**

* * *

3\. Pomme d'amour ~ GiriPan

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que le vent froid s'immisçait dans ses vêtements. Il poussa un soupir alors qu'il lança un regard circulaire à la foule qui l'entourait. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu des gens. Même l'odeur de nourriture alléchante qui flottait dans l'air et la main puissante de son amant dans la sienne ne suffisait à le soulager.

Ça avait été de l'initiative d'Héraclès de se mêler au peuple pour vagabonder entre les stands du marché de Noël. Mais Kiku n'en était pas enchanté. De loin aurait-il préféré rester sous son kotatsu, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. À la rigueur, avec son amant collé contre con dos, à le réchauffer de bien des manières. Il rougit à cette pensée.

Le Grec attira une fois encore son attention par une pression sur sa main. Il lui montra un stand de boules à neiges auquel le Japonais ne prêta pas le moindre intérêt. Héraclès, désespéré de pouvoir l'intéresser de quelque manière que ce soit, eut soudain la solution à son problème. Son attention fut toute attirée par un cabanon devant lequel ils passaient à ce moment-là. Il tira Kiku vers ce dernier, surprenant le Japonais par cette soudaineté. Celui-ci ne comprit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une pomme caramélisée lui fut présenté par son petit-ami. Un discret sourire gourmand fleurit sur les lèvres du petit brun, mais le Grec, qu'aucune mimique de son amant n'échappait, le remarqua aisément. Lorsqu'enfin les dents de Kiku croquèrent dans le fruit juteux, un large sourire, cette fois, se dessina, remplaçant la précédente moue boudeuse et le même sourire heureux vint orner les lèvres du Grec. Il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de contenter son amant, enfin… un autre moyen.


	4. Boule à neige

**Quatrième petite fenêtre de ce calendrier avec un couple que je trouve trop chou.**

* * *

4\. Boule à neige ~ HongIce

Emil, un casque sur les oreilles, mitrailler sa souris alors qu'une vague d'ennemi arrivé droit vers lui. Il tira une balle entre les yeux d'un premier, visa dans la poitrine d'un autre, embrocha rapidement un soldat trop impétueux qui avait tenté de le prendre par derrière... Il poussa soudain un hurlement de rage lorsqu'il s'affichait à l'écran un « You're dead » lorsqu'il se fit avoir par un autre soldat derrière lui. Furieux, il quitta la partie et ferma rageusement son ordinateur. Il retira son casque et se leva de sa chaise. Il fit quelques rapides pas dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Finalement, il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, juste pour se relaxer un peu. Il regarda par la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Le temps était à la grisaille dehors. D'épais nuages recouvraient le ciel. Il ne neigeait pas encore, même si ça ne saurait tarder, mais Emil savait qu'il régnait dehors un froid glacial.

Bientôt, sa tête se détourna de l'extérieur lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Un jeune homme brun entra dans la pièce et l'Islandais retint de justesse un sourire heureux de se peindre sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la personne. Celle-ci s'était d'office tourné vers le bureau, mais s'étonna de ne pas y trouver celui qu'il recherchait. Finalement, son regard se tournait vers le lit sur lequel était assis Emil. Un petit sourire timide prit naissance sur le visage du nouvel arrivant tandis que l'Islandais se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir voulu en faire de même. Le garçon brun vint s'asseoir sur son lit et murmura un petit « salut » timide en regardant partout sauf vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier répondit de la même manière. Tous deux évitèrent de se regarder et un silence gêné prit place dans la pièce.

Emil laissa tout de même couler un discret regard vers le jeune garçon assis à côté de lui. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'il réfrénait l'envie d'aller l'embrasser. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais… il était très amoureux de Li, son petit-ami hongkongais. Mais de nature froide et rebelle comme lui, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à faire preuve de tendresse et d'amour, même en privé. Ils avaient d'ailleurs souvent l'impression que leur relation avait tendance à stagner plutôt qu'aller de l'avant.

L'Islandais remarqua alors que Li avait quelque chose à la main une espèce de petite boîte emballée. Il s'interrogea sur sa nature, mais n'osa poser la question, préférant rester dans son mutisme. Ce fut Li qui finit par rompre le gênant silence.

\- En venant, j'ai trouvé un truc et je l'ai acheté. Mais… je pense que ça te plaira pas. Si tu veux… je peux le ramener. Je sais que t'aime pas trop les cadeaux et…

\- Donne-moi ça !

Le Hongkongais se retourna surpris vers son petit-ami et lui tendit la boîte qu'Emil s'empressa d'attraper. C'est vrai, il n'aimait pas les cadeaux, mais peut-être que celui-ci n'était pas pourri comme ceux de son grand frère Lukas. Il arracha le papier glacé autour et ouvrit une petite boîte carré en carton. Il resta interdit quelques instants, sous le regard scrutateur de Li qui se flagella à la vue du visage de son petit-ami. Il détourna le regard, prêt à subir les foudres de l'Islandais. Quelle idée de lui avoir acheté ça ! En plus, il était persuadé qu'Emil devait en avoir pleins chez lui ! C'était idiot et inutile ! Franchement, quel imbécile il était !

Cependant, il attendit, mais… rien. Il finit par se retourner une fois encore vers lui et le vit sortir délicatement de l'étui la petite boule de verre fragile et la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait complètement fasciné par elle, il la regardait presque avec… émerveillement.

\- Euh… si… si tu l'aimes pas… Tu peux toujours me la rendre et j'irai la revendre…

\- Non ! Non… je vais la garder.

Li eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres douces se posait sur les siennes et resta quelques secondes figé. Emil le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il dit :

\- Merci ! Personne ne m'avait jamais offert de boule à neige avant !

Puis, il finit par rougir et détournait son regard, en murmurant « Et c'est pas parce que je t'apprécie, c'est juste que j'aime les boules à neige. » qui fit glousser Li.

* * *

 **Quel Tsundere ce Emil ! A demain !**


	5. Biscuits de Noël

**Cinquième fenêtre avec ce formidable couple qu'est le PruCan ! En espérant que vous aimerez !**

 **Merci à mes revieweurs, Ninareli, Julia13verseau, et Sayuki-chan à qui je vais répondre ici :**

 **Réponse à Sayki-chan : Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies mes drabbles ! Ah oui, qui sont les couples que tu préfères ? Et ceux que tu détestes ? Puisque tu as dit qu'on avait "presque" les mêmes goûts en matière de couples hetaliens, j'aimerai savoir. En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !**

* * *

5\. Biscuits de Noël ~ PruCan

Gilbert ferma la porte derrière lui alors que la bise glacée tentait de rentrer dans la maison chaleureuse. Il se débarrassa de son lourd manteau, son bonnet et ses bottes trempées. Un long frisson le parcourut alors que la chaleur bien venue entoura son corps avec bienveillance. Bientôt, il sentit une délicieuse odeur de cuisson lui chatouilla les narines. Il fut attiré jusque dans la cuisine où il y découvrit un joli blond devant le plan de travail. Gilbert se sentit sourire largement. Sur la petite table de la cuisine, plusieurs petits paniers remplis de sablés tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et tous avaient l'air incroyablement appétissants.

On voyait bien là, le sang de Francis coulait dans les veines de Matthew. Gilbert s'approcha de la table et piqua un sablé en forme de bonhomme avant de croquer dedans et de laisser échapper un petit soupir, qui cependant attira l'attention du cuisinier. Celui-ci se retourna et sourit en voyant le visage ravi du Prussien.

\- Ne mange pas cela, Gilbert, ce sont ceux pour Alfred !

\- Mais-euh, il n'y a que moi qui sache apprécier à leur juste valeur tes délicieux gâteaux de Noël ! Alfred est un idiot qui le goberait sans même avoir le temps de savourer leur perfection… contrairement à moi qui en déguste chaque bouchée !

Matthew rit doucement du comportement de son amant. Il marcha vers le plan de travail et revint avec un autre bol rempli de biscuit.

\- Mais Gilbert, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ces gâteaux-ci que j'ai préparé spécialement pour nous deux !

L'ex-Prussien le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

\- Pourquoi ceux-là en particulier ?

Le regard du Canadien se fit coquin.

\- Eh bien… ceux-là ont quelques choses de plus !

Gilbert fit une moue d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de plus, ces gâteaux tout ronds ? Il se dépêcha d'un attrapé un et croqua dedans. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son sablé, il sentit une étrange chaleur naître dans son ventre. C'est là qu'il comprit ce qu'ils avaient de plus : des aphrodisiaques. Avec un sourire carnassier, il attrapa son amant et le conduit, lui et ses biscuits dans leur chambre. Ils allaient se régaler !

* * *

 **Sayonara !**


	6. Fleur de Noël

**Comme le 6 décembre, c'est l'anniversaire de notre petit Finlande, voici un petit SuFin.**

* * *

6\. Fleur de Noël ~ SuFin

Tino rentrait du supermarché, portant des sacs de courses qui contenaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la semaine. Cependant, le Finlandais s'étonna de ne trouvait ni son mari ni ses enfants à la maison. Il n'était pas tard, seulement 18h, mais Tino allait préparer le dîner et aucun des membres de sa famille ne semblait être à la maison. Une fois qu'il eut déposé les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et qu'il eut rangé à sa place chaque fourniture, il se dirigea vers le salon, plutôt obscur puisque la nuit tombait tôt. Il alluma les quelques petites lampes du salon avant de passer un regard circulaire à la salle. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. C'était une fleur rouge encadraient de feuilles vertes posaient sur la table à manger du salon : une magnifique fleur de Noël en floraison. Il la trouva tout simplement sublime. Mais… à qui était-elle destinée ? Si ça se trouve, c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait offert à Berwald. Une soudaine jalousie naquit en Tino à l'idée d'une femme offrant cette splendide fleur à son mari. Il s'en approcha, prêt à s'en débarrasser pour de bon, mais une note laissait aux côtés de la fleur attisa sa curiosité. Il allait savoir de qui elle provenait. Il ouvrit la petite feuille pliée en deux et y lut : « Pour Tino, ma femme. »

Sa moue colérique fut bien vite remplacée par une autre attendrie. C'était incontestablement de Berwald, il n'y avait que lui pour l'appeler ainsi. Soudain, une paire de bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il sentit un souffle chaud se glissait dans son cou.

\- J'yeux a'n'versair', T'no ! Fit une voix langoureuse à son oreille.

Tino sentit un frisson lui remontait le long de l'échine. La main forte de son mari agrippa la sienne et Berwald les emmena jusqu'à leur chambre. Le Finlandais fut fort surpris de voir leur lit recouvert de pétales de fleurs de Noël. Il lança un regard étonné au Suédois qui ne quitta son impassibilité ordinaire. Tino se sentit bientôt pousser sur le lit et Berwald prit place au-dessus de lui, butinant déjà son cou de petits baisers.

\- Ber' ! Non ! Et… et les enfants ?!

\- T'quiète, j'l'ai ai env'yé chez L'kas et M'tthias !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du petit blond. Son mari avait vraiment pris toutes les précautions pour pouvoir fêter son anniversaire comme il se devait. Il se laissa finalement aller entre les mains expertes de son mari plus qu'entreprenant.

 _Et pendant ce temps-là chez Lukas et Matthias_

\- Peter ! Arrête de courir ! Erland ! Mais… mais descend de là enfin, tu vas te blesser ! Descend de ce lustre immédiatement, petit garnement ! Hé… hé, Peter ! Mais arrête de tourner autour de moi comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! Erland ! Lukas, tu veux pas m'aider un peu, là, j'arrive pas à les contrôler, ces gosses !

\- Mais non, mais non ! Tu t'en sors très bien, Matthias ! Continue comme ça ! Par contre, si tu pouvais juste les faire taire, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon livre, là !

\- Lukas ! Matthias ! Calmez ces gamins ! Li et moi, on s'entend même plus crier dans notre chambre !

\- Comment ça « votre chambre » ? Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux là-dedans depuis tout à l'heure !

Et ainsi, dans la maison des Bondevik – Køhler, tous se mirent à crier d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, créant un joyeux bordel sonore dont le pauvre Li en paya les frais.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT : Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire pour le 24 décembre, alors je m'adresse à vous ! Voulez-vous que je fasse comme l'année dernière ou je décrit la veille avec toutes les familles ou bien vous me proposer les couples de ce calendrier uniquement que vous voulez que je peigne leur soirée ? Ou bien vous avez une toute autre idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ouverte à vos propositions. Merci !**


	7. Chansons de Noël

**Voici un petit GerIta !**

* * *

7\. Chansons de Noël ~ GerIta

Ludwig rajouta quelques tomates coupées en cube dans sa salade de pommes de terre avant d'aller vérifier la bonne cuisson de ses saucisses lorsqu'il entendit, provenant du salon, une petite musique s'élevait. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son tablier avant de se diriger vers la pièce adjacente. Il y découvrit, assis à même le sol et entourait de dizaine de cd-rom, un petit brun chantonnant à l'air joué sur la station une reprise de « Petit Papa Noël » en italien.

\- Feliciano ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le petit Italien se retourna à son interpellation et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux cyans de son amant allemand.

\- Vee ~ Je passe quelques chansons de Noël pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance. Ecoute, c'est mon passage préféré !

Et le petit brun se remit à chanter doucement de sa belle voix. Ludwig se retint de justesse de lui crier dessus pour avoir dérangé le salon, son obsession pour le ménage pas si facile à vaincre, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune d'entacher la bonne humeur de son petit-ami. Il retira simplement son tablier sale, l'accrocha à la poignée de la cuisine et se dirigea aux côtés de l'Italien, au sol, évitant bien entendu de s'asseoir sur le moindre disque et risquait de le briser. Il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules frêles de Feli et le rapprocha plus près de lui. L'Italien ne tarda pas avant de se blottir davantage contre le torse fort de l'Allemand. Ils restèrent quelques instants par terre, se laissant bercer par les douces mélodies qui emplissaient la pièce d'une ambiance féerique. Mais bientôt, une odeur de brûlé vint déranger leur apaisement. La réalisa ne tarda pas à se faire, et Ludwig se releva en vitesse avant de courir vers la cuisine. Feliciano put l'entendre, depuis le salon, crier un tonitruant : « Scheiße ! Mes saucisses ont cramé ! » qui fit rire sous cape le petit Italien.


	8. Lait et biscuits

**Aujourd'hui, je mets à l'honneur un couple que j'aime beaucoup mais que je retrouve rarement. Je tenais encore à remercier mes revieweuses. Je vous adore !**

* * *

8\. Lait et biscuits ~ SwissAus

Vash fit claquer sa langue lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son atelier s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il connaissait déjà l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre secret, et Dieu savait à quel point il haïssait que des gens pénètrent son territoire. Mais cette fois, il ne dit rien, il ne visa même pas la tête de l'importun avec son fusil de chasse. En même temps, il se voyait mal tirer sur la personne avec qui il partageait son lit… et sa vie par extension. C'est pourquoi il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant. S'il avait quelque chose à demander, il pouvait le faire sans que Vash soit nécessairement tourné vers lui. Pourtant, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, rien que le silence derrière lui, si bien que le Suisse se demanda un instant si son amant ne venait pas de faire un infarctus silencieux. Vash releva les yeux pour les planter dans le lointain… quelle idée stupide ! Il l'aurait quand même entendu tomber. Il arrêta donc de lustrer la crosse de son fusil et se retourna pour voir que son amant était bel et bien en face de lui, bien vivant.

Cependant, il ne laissa son regard sur l'Autrichien que le temps d'une seconde avant de retourner face à son plan de travail. C'était seulement pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas trouver un cadavre derrière lui, comme ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas important.

Mais bientôt, ennuyé d'être ainsi ignoré, Roderich se racla la gorge, ce qui eut le don de faire souffler d'irritation le Suisse.

\- Quoi ?

L'attitude de l'Autrichien se fit tout de suite plus froide après ce « quoi » lancé sèchement.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger dans ton si précieux travail, qui n'en est même pas un en plus, je voulais me montrer gentil et prévenant envers mon petit-ami, et lui apporter des gâteaux et du lait chaud, mais visiblement, comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

Il posa rageusement une assiette de gâteau et un verre de lit sur la table à côté de Vash et tourna les talons avant de repartir, blessé une fois de plus par le comportement froid et détaché de celui qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, ce qui n'était apparemment pas réciproque.

Lorsque l'Autrichien quitta la salle, le faisant savoir en claquant violemment la porte, le Suisse se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait disparu et poussa un autre soupir, triste cette fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il foire tout à chaque fois ? N'était-il donc pas foutu de rendre ses sentiments à Roderich, qu'il ressentait lui aussi mais dont il était incapable de le montrer ? Il était vraiment un bel enfoiré, des fois. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés avant de se lever, résolu à réparer les pots cassés avec son brun. Mais pas si aisé de le retrouver dans le large chalet du Suisse qui le chercha partout. Vash en arriva rapidement à la conclusion que l'Autrichien n'était plus dans la maison. Ses poings se crispèrent lorsqu'il comprit que son amant était sans doute sorti… dans le froid hivernal des Alpes. Il enfila rapidement son manteau le plus chaud, de grosses bottes fourrées et partit à la recherche de son amant.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver près d'un lac à proximité, sous un arbre duquel ils avaient l'habitude de traîner en été. L'Autrichien regardait le lac dont l'eau ne devait dépasser les 2 degrés °C avec ce froid. Il n'était vêtu que de sa redingote bleue habituelle. Vash crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en imaginant que s'il n'était pas parti le chercher, Roderich aurait pu rester là des heures, dans une température ne dépassant pas les 0°C avec pour seule protection contre l'air gelé qu'une pauvre petite veste.

Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre et le reconduit à la maison en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille qui finirent par convaincre le brun de rentrer avant de crever de froid.

Finalement, ils mangèrent ces biscuits, accompagnés de lait chaud sous un plaid devant la télévision, tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	9. Flocons

9\. Flocons ~ PruCan

Gilbert était assis devant la cheminée où un feu ronflait doucement, un plaid recouvrait son corps et son attention était toute tournée à l'extérieur de la baie vitrée. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à regarder, rien ne bougeait hormis les hauts sapins obscurs dont les branches dansaient au gré du vent, mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de plus intéressant que perdre son temps à flemmarder. Son amant canadien était parti prendre sa douche et avait interdit d'accès le Prussien aux idées toutes sauf chastes. Du coup, il était à moitié allongé sur le canapé et fixait sans vraiment le voir l'extérieur.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Un petit truc qui tombait doucement. Il se leva pour pouvoir s'approcher de la baie vitrée qui le séparait de la froide nuit de décembre dans les plaines canadiennes. Son regard se posa sur l'objet de son attention. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. C'était tout petit, mais vraiment petit, tout blanc et on aurait dit une petite poussière. Bientôt, cette dernière fut suivie de pleins d'autres petites poussières, qui en fait, n'étaient pas de la poussière, mais bel et bien de petits flocons cotonneux. Une euphorie incontrôlable prit place en Gilbert alors qu'un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un coup, il se mit à courir partout dans le chalet, en criant comme un fou. Il faillit même percuter le pauvre Matthew qui sortait de la salle de bains en pyjama.

Le Prussien le prit dans ses bras, le fit sauter en l'air une ou deux fois en criant des trucs incompréhensibles avant de se précipita une fois encore vers le salon, entraînant le Canadien derrière lui, toujours un peu bouleversé par le comportement de son petit-ami.

Finalement, ce ne fut que devant la grande baie vitrée que Matthew comprit la joie de l'albinos. Les premiers flocons venaient de tomber, recouvrant leur jardin, annonçant un Noël blanc en prévision.


	10. Rouge et vert

**Hey ! Plus que 2 semaines exactement avant Noël !**

* * *

10\. Rouge et vert ~ SpaMano

Lovino était retourné depuis quelques jours en Italie pour régler quelques affaires nationales avec son frère et leur président. Il devait faire ça avant de pouvoir passer les quelques jours avant et après Noël tranquillement avec son copain, un certain _spagnolo idiota_ avec qui il avait promis – seulement par ce qu'il était sous la contrainte, évidemment – de rester pour les fêtes. Il venait donc de descendre de son jet et avait appelé un taxi pour le ramener devant la maison de l'Espagnol en question.

Il sortit bientôt du taxi et tendit au chauffeur son dû avant de se diriger vers sa… la maison d'Antonio. Mais dès qu'il eut poussé la porte d'entrée – il n'avait les clés que parce qu'Antonio le forçait à les garder – il lâcha ses bagages sous le choc.

Devant lui, la maison qu'il avait quittée, il y avait de cela une semaine à peine, avait radicalement changé. La maison toute entière était décorée de rouge et de vert. Des guirlandes carmin pendaient du plafond, la housse des canapés était maintenant vert forêt plutôt que le beau beige que Lovino leur avait connu, des bougies écarlate entourées de houx orné le haut de la cheminée, de petits objets, toujours dans ces tons-là, étaient réparties sur les commodes. Même le tapis mauve au sol avait été remplacé par un plus large et rougeâtre à en brûler les yeux.

Tout à coup, un Antonio souriant, les bras grands ouverts, sortit de la cuisine en criant un joyeux :

\- _Holà, mi amor_ ! Comme je suis heureux que tu sois rentré à la maison. Tu as vu, pendant ton absence, j'ai un peu re-décoré notre maison. J'espère que ça te plaît !

L'Italien resta muet. Bien sûr que non, il n'aimait pas. Où était passé leur… la belle maison moderne qu'il avait quittée, à peine il y a quelques jours ?

Antonio se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui souhaitait un bon retour à la maison. Mais ce fut un baiser auquel Romano ne répondit ni ne s'y soustrait, les yeux toujours rivaient sur ce qui fut jadis son nid douillet.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je… Je…

\- En fait, ce sont des couleurs de Noël, mais plus important encore : le rouge symbolise notre passion commune, autre que notre amour, bien évidemment : les tomates. Et le vert, c'est la couleur de tes beaux yeux. Même si toi, c'est plus un vert d'eau, je n'ai pu trouver que ce vert forêt. Il faut dire que la couleur de tes yeux est tellement unique qu'elle ne peut être reproduite.

L'Espagnol continua de blablater pendant de longues minutes, fier devant sa propre œuvre, alors qu'en Lovino, une rage incontrôlable montait en lui. Il fut un moment où s'en fut trop, et il explosa :

\- _ANTONIO BASTARDO_ ! ESPECE DE PAUVRE CRETIN ! QU'AS-TU FAIT A MA MAISON ADOREE ? TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'Antonio comprit qu'il valait mieux, à cet instant, courir pour sa vie.


	11. Bottes

**Voici un nouveau couple introduit cette année dans mon calendrier. Japon est avec Grèce, et Amérique avec Russie. Et oui, le RusAme est entré dans mon cœur après longtemps à ne pas les avoir apprécier, AmeriPan ayant était un couple que j'aimais beaucoup, et que j'aime toujours beaucoup, mais moins à présent.**

* * *

11\. Bottes ~ RusAme

Alfred était devant l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait « Call of Duty » et sa manette étaient fermement tenue dans sa main, mitraillant les boutons de ses puces. Il en était au moment fatidique où il entrait dans la base ennemie lorsque l'écran devint soudain noir. Un cri de pure frustration emplit la pièce alors que l'Américain jeta sa manette à travers la salle. Il remarqua cependant bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que la télévision, mais bien toutes les lumières de la maison qui s'étaient éteintes : sans doute un court-circuit. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Fort heureusement pour le blond, le feu dans l'âtre crépitait toujours – merci Ivan qui avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer la cheminée avant de partir. Alfred se rapprocha alors de la fenêtre et ne s'étonna pas de voir une tempête de neige faire rage à l'extérieur. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres et le vent soufflait fort, emportant les flocons de neige gros comme des balles dans son sillon. L'Américain frissonna à l'idée d'être dehors avec pareil temps. La Russie, l'hiver tombé, devenait vraiment froide et austère. Pourtant, son allégorie, elle, c'était tout le contraire, pensa Alfred avec un sourire coquin. Ivan détestait être seul en hiver, alors il sollicitait toujours la présence du blond solaire. Une fois, c'était Ivan qui venait chez Alfred, la fois suivante, c'était l'inverse. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'Américain qui était venu rendre visite à son amant dans son manoir perdu dans la campagne russe. Le blondin, qui trouvait son amant absolument adorable, ne pouvait que céder. Russie était à cette période, fortement câlin et demandeur, toujours à la recherche de l'affection d'Alfred. Et ce dernier répondait avec plaisir à ses demandes.

Pourtant, un coup au cœur le percuta lorsqu'il réalisa que son amant, son tendre amant, était parti il y a de cela quelques heures en direction de sa capitale pour affaire et qu'il devait à l'heure qu'il était être dehors, dans le froid glacial et le vent cruel de la tempête. Alfred se résolu à aller le chercher, lorsque soudain, il entendit de pas résonner dans la maison. Il se glaça d'effroi. Personne n'était dans le manoir hormis lui. Personne. Il se mit à trembler de peur. Qui était-ce ? Un voleur ? Non, pas possible, pas dans ce coin reculé de campagne. Un fantôme ? Oui, c'était plus probable. Alfred se mit à trembler plus violemment à cette idée.

En écoutant plus attentivement, c'était des pas lourds, lents et réguliers. Et… ils se rapprochaient petit à petit du salon, l'endroit où se trouvait Alfred, toujours figé au milieu de la pièce. Les pas s'arrêtèrent… juste devant la porte. C'est alors que le blond se mit à reculer, épouvanté. Les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent soudain à la volée, faisant pousser un puissant cri à l'Américain.

Un grand homme entra dans la pièce, faisant claquer ses lourdes bottes contre le sol. Alfred, les larmes aux yeux, se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- Ivan, espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! J'ai cru que c'était un fantôme.

Il se blottit davantage dans les bras de son grand Russe, alors que celui-ci essayait vainement de comprendre le comportement étrange de son amant. Mais il finit par enrouler à son tour ses bras autour de lui et le cajola avec plaisir pour le réconforter.


	12. Neige

**Nous voici donc à la moitié de ce calendrier. Enfin presque !**

* * *

12\. Neige ~ DenNor

Matthias remarqua dès qu'il fut levé, la neige qui parsemait l'extérieur de sa blancheur cristalline. Il était encore relativement tôt, et les enfants des voisins n'étaient pas encore debout et n'avaient donc pas encore détruit le beau manteau de neige. Un grand sourire fendit le visage du Danois alors qu'il courut jusqu'à son lit avant de s'y jeter, réveillant au passage une personne qui y était endormie.

\- Matthias ! Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Marmonna le Norvégien maussade.

\- Allez, Lukas ! Réveille-toi, il a neigé cette nuit !

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes dehors avec moi !

\- Oh non, pas question !

Mais le Danois ne lui laissa pas le choix. À grand renfort de baisers et de caresses, il finit d'éveiller son amant avant de le tirer du lit. Lukas n'eut pas le temps de profiter pleinement de son petit-déjeuner puisque Matthias le pressait de finir avant de le harceler pour qu'il mette son manteau et ses bottes. Finalement, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, le Norvégien se retrouva tout de même dehors à suivre un Danois trop joyeux qui jouer dans la neige. _Non mais quel gamin, je vous jure !_ Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

C'est alors qu'une tornade blonde se précipita vers lui, le percutant de plein fouet. Lorsque Lukas rouvrit les yeux, il se découvrit dans la neige, autant dire que son manteau était ruiné, et un certain Danois couchait sur lui. Pourtant, sa colère fut vite apaisée après un splendide sourire que lui offrit Matthias. Après tout que son frère n'apprend pas ça, et Tino, et Berwald. En fait, tant que personne ne le savait, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu dans la neige, tant que tout irait bien.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de jeu, les deux amants rentrèrent, gelés jusqu'aux os. Plus tard dans la journée cependant, lorsque Lukas ouvrit son PC pour lire ses messages sur « », il y découvrit maintes photos de lui et Matthias en train de jouer dans la neige le matin-même, le Norvégien un grand sourire aux lèvres que personne ne lui connaissait hormis Matthias.

Il sortit donc sa baguette magique et usa de ses pouvoirs pour découvrir que Matthias avait engagé Kiku la veille pour venir prendre des clichés d'eux le lendemain matin. Autant dire que le pauvre Matthias a une longue et douloureuse séance de torture… de chambre.


	13. Ecureuil

13\. Ecureuil ~ PoLiet

L'heure du dîner approchait et Toris s'était donc mis à la cuisine. Au menu ce soir, du hareng fumé. Peu importe que Feliks n'aime pas ça, lui en avait envie. Alors qu'il coupait en fine tranche le poisson, il entendit son amant s'extasier depuis le salon. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, ayant l'habitude des éclats de joie du Polonais. Cependant, il ne put que relever la tête lorsqu'il entendit Feliks l'appelait.

\- Toris, viens voir ! Vite !

Le Lituanien soupira et ne donna pas la satisfaction au Polonais de l'écouter. Mais lorsque celui-ci réitéra plusieurs fois son appel, de plus en plus insistant. Toris se força à lâcher le couteau qu'il tenait et se dirigea vers le salon. Il trouva là, assis devant la baie vitrée, le petit blond regardait droit vers leur jardin. Il se mit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Feliks ?

Mais celui-ci ne quitta pas une seule seconde du regard le jardin enneigé et tira son amant par la manche, l'obligeant à s'asseoir en l'incitant à se taire.

\- Chut ! Regarde là, genre, un écureuil ! Fit-il en pointant un point dans le jardin.

Toris se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué et roula des yeux en y voyant bien là, un petit écureuil qui grattait la neige pour trouver de quoi manger. Vraiment son amant était un gamin.

\- Toris, il faut genre le nourrir, le pauvre ! Il doit carrément crever de faim.

Le blond se leva donc est disparut dans la cuisine, revenant avec une clémentine. Il ouvrit l'une des fenêtres de la baie vitrée en s'engagea dans le jardin glacé. Il marcha doucement vers l'écureuil pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Feliks, je ne crois pas que les écureuils mangent des clémentines !

\- Chut, tais-toi ! Tu vas genre lui faire peur !

Le lituanien soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de laisser faire le Polonais. Celui-ci arriva juste devant l'animal, visiblement pas apeuré le moins du monde, et il lui tendit le fruit. L'écureuil l'approcha et renifla la clémentine avant de décider que ce n'était pas bon et s'enfuit.

\- Mais ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas pris ?

\- Parce qu'un écureuil, ça mange des noisettes, pas des clémentines, Feliks !

\- Quel ingrat ! Moi je lui donne genre de la nourriture et lui, il me snobe carrément !

Toris rit un peu avant de retourner dans la cuisine, laissant le blond boudait dans le salon parce qu'un écureuil l'avait snobé.


	14. Bataille de boule de neige

14\. Bataille de boule de neige ~ RusAme

Après leur petit séjour en Russie, les deux amants avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre chez Alfred. Il y faisait tout de même un peu moins froid, malgré qu'il y ait aussi de la neige. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée ce matin-là, et cela persista durant une bonne partie de la journée. L'après-midi arriva finalement et malgré la multitude de jeux vidéo qui ornait les étagères du salon d'Alfred, ce dernier parvint tout de même à s'ennuyer. Il éteignit sa PS4 et se décida à rejoindre Ivan dans leur chambre. Celui-ci lisait paisiblement, mais Alfred ne savait traduire le titre du livre, écrit en russe. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à son grand Russe.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux et poussa un long soupir à fendre le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _podsolnechnik_? (tournesol)

\- M'ennuie !

\- Pauvre chéri !

\- Mais-euh ! Te moque pas de moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

L'Américain remarqua soudain, par la fenêtre de la chambre, de petits flocons tombés du ciel maintenant gris.

\- Allons faire une bataille de boule de neige !

Ivan était réticent à accepter, mais devant les yeux de chien battu de son petit-ami, il ne put refuser. Ils enfilèrent donc leurs manteaux, bottes, bonnets gants et écharpes et sortirent. La nouvelle neige se mélangeait à l'ancienne, entassait sur les rebords de trottoir. Alfred se précipita vers un tas de poudreuse gelée et en fit une boule qu'il jeta sur le Russe. Celui-ci ne mit longtemps avant de répliquer, formant à son tour une boule avec la délicate neige qui venait de se déposer au sol. Mais lorsqu'il la lança, elle n'atteint jamais sa cible, mais se désintégra dans l'air avant. Alfred éclata de rire devant l'échec de son ennemi et se prépara à nouveau des munitions. Il en était à former sa cinquième boule lorsqu'il en reçu une dans l'épaule. Il préféra donc se mettre à l'abri, prenant ses munitions, il partit s'abriter derrière un tas de neige. Le Russe fit pareil.

Depuis leur abri, ils se mitraillaient à coup de boule de neige. La plupart volèrent en éclats en percutant les amas de neige, mais certaines touchèrent leur cible au visage ou dans le cou. La guerre froide était rouverte, mais cette fois, plus de menaces de bombe atomique, juste de la neige inoffensive.


	15. Bougies

**Voila, nouvelle fenêtre sur mon OTP !**

* * *

15\. Bougies ~ FrUK

Francis alluma la dernière bougie avant de se redresser, fier de son œuvre et trottina jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la pièce pour éteindre la lumière. Un sourire lubrique naquit sur ses lèvres en admirant la pièce remplie de bougie où reposait au centre un matelas entouré de pétales de roses rouges. Le Français avait préparé pour son petit-ami, une soirée en amoureux absolument parfaite. Dès qu'Arthur rentrerait, Francis éteindrait toutes les lumières, l'attaquerait derechef et l'emmènerait jusqu'au petit nid sur-mesure. Le blond se régalait d'avance.

Il se cacha donc dans un coin de l'entrée où se trouvait l'un des interrupteurs du hall et attendit son Anglais préféré. La porte s'ouvrit finalement après ce qui parut des heures à Francis et il appuya sur le bouton. La lumière du plafond s'éteignit et le Français put entendre son amant poussa une petite exclamation étonnée. Oui, Francis misait tout sur l'effet de surprise ! Rapidement, mais silencieusement, il se dirigea vers Arthur et le plaqua contre la porte. Il se mit ensuite à l'embrasser langoureusement. Son amant, trop surpris, ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, et le Français remarqua quelque chose d'étrange… son petit-ami avait un peu grandi depuis la dernière fois. Arthur faisait la même taille que lui, hors là, il était légèrement plus grand que le beau blond. Mais celui-ci ne s'y attarda pas, il attrapa la main calleuse de son petit-ami et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon adjacent. De plus en plus étrange, Francis ne se souvenait pas que l'Anglais ait les mains si sèches et si fortes.

Finalement, il poussa Arthur sur le matelas et lui tomba dessus avant de recommencer à l'embrasser… jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la pièce se rallume soudain, éblouissant les deux amants.

\- _What the fuck is going on here?_ Francis, espèce de sale connard !

C'était la voix de son Thuthur… juste derrière lui ! Il se retourna, son Anglais était bien là, à l'entrée, la mine furieuse et confuse, au bord des larmes. Des sueurs froides lui glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale et il avala bruyamment sa salive. Mais si Arthur était là devant lui, qui était le corps sous lui ?

Il se retourna, appréhendant le moment où il poserait ses yeux sur la personne inconnue. C'était… GILBERT !

\- Putain de merde ! C'est pas vrai ?

Il sauta littéralement deux mètres en arrière, laissant sur le matelas un Prusse encore un peu désorienté.

\- Gilbert, mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Bah… j'étais juste venu d'apporter quelques gâteaux de ton fils, mais visiblement, tu avais d'autres projets pour moi…

\- Ce n'était pas pour toi, sombre idiot !

\- Francis ! _What's going on? Why do you have kiss Gilbert?_

\- Ecoute, Arthur! C'est un terrible malentendu ! J'avais préparé tout ça… pour toi et je croyais… enfin, je… il était…

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Francis, t'es au courant quand même que je me fais ton fils ! Je n'ai nul besoin de ton aide !

\- Ta gueule, toi ! Et sors de chez moi !

\- Ok, ok ! Je m'en vais ! Mais je voudrais des explications plus tard. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Matthew quand je vais lui dire que son père m'a sauté dessus !

\- Dégage ! Crièrent en chœur un Francis à bout de nerfs et un Arthur au bord des larmes.

Gilbert sortit finalement de l'appartement et referma la porte, laissant derrière lui une dispute virulente du couple franco-anglais basé sur une méprise dont il était la victime.


	16. Sapin de Noël

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas posté mon calendrier, mais je n'étais pas chez moi mercredi soir, je n'ai donc pas pu poster. Jeudi, j'avais tellement de devoirs qu'on aurait dit que les profs voulaient nous tuer avant les vacances de Noël, et hier, j'étais malade, clouée au lit. Alors ce soir, je poste d'affilés les trois jours que j'ai manqué plus celui d'aujourd'hui.**

* * *

16\. Sapin de Noël ~ GerIta

Il marchait entre les sapins, tachant vainement de suivre son petit-ami qui se précipitait entre les arbres.

\- Feli, attends-moi !

Mais l'Italien ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde et continuait de s'éloigner de Ludwig qui peinait à le rattraper. Finalement à bout de souffle – un comble pour notre Allemand – il rejoignit Feliciano, stoppait net devant un… sapin. Oui, ça prenait tout son sens en sachant qu'ils étaient venus chez ce vendeur pour en acheter un. Mais visiblement, c'était celui-ci qui aurait l'honneur de venir décorer leur salon au vue du regard brillant du petit brun. Avec un petit sourire, l'Allemand fit un signe au vendeur que c'était celui-ci qu'ils prendraient et ils rentrèrent bientôt avec leur nouvel acquisition. Ils l'installèrent sur un petit coffre en bois une fois dans leur salon. Le sapin était parfait selon Feli, ni trop grand, il n'était donc pas courbé par le plafond, ni trop petit, il emplissait donc tout de même la hauteur.

Les deux amants se mirent donc à le décorer, l'Italien voulait l'habiller de rouge et de blanc, alors que Ludwig était plus parti pour y mettre du vert et du doré. Finalement, orné de boules vertes et rouges, ainsi que de guirlandes dorées et blanches, le sapin une fois habillé, contenta les deux hommes qui le contemplèrent avec fierté.

Mais afin d'inaugurer traditionnellement la venue d'un nouveau sapin pour les fêtes, l'Allemand partit chercher une couverture qu'il étendit en dessous des branchages sur lesquelles s'allongea l'Italien, vite rejoint par son blond. Débuta alors une session de câlins et de baiser qui finit par ne plus les satisfaire.


	17. Boule de Noël

**Je vous présente donc le fameux nouveau couple un peu spécial. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas un couple que j'apprécie. Cependant, mon Yao-chéri n'avait personne cette année, puisque j'ai fais du RusAme, c'est donc le seul couple potable que j'ai trouvé avec lui.**

* * *

17\. Boule de Noël ~ KorIna

Im Yong sortit de son carton poussiéreux, une boite transparente contenant plusieurs boules de Noël blanches et argentées. Le coréen souleva le couvercle de plastique et en prit l'un dans ses bains. Elle était relativement grosse puisque prenant l'entièreté de sa main. Il l'examina attentivement, appréciant sa belle couleur et ses paillettes décoratives. Chaque année qu'il les ressortait, il aimait bien les regardait. Il faut dire que cette tradition occidentale avec un sapin le fascinait vraiment. Malgré les réticences de Yao, son amant à accepter toutes ces traditions venant de l'autre bout du monde. Chaque an, c'était la même histoire entre eux, mais cette année, Im Yong n'avait demandé l'avis du Chinois lorsqu'il était allé chercher le sapin.

Le Coréen sortit deux autres boules de leur boîte et s'amusa à les faire rouler au sol et les rattraper avant qu'elle n'aille hors de portée. Ainsi au fur et à mesure, il sortait les jolies décorations de leur étui et s'amusa à la lancer avant de les rattraper. Malheureusement, il lança trop fortement l'une d'elle et elle roula trop vite pour qu'Im Yong la rattrape. Il partit donc à sa poursuite à quatre pattes sur le parquet. Mais elle roula beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Finalement, elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle cogna un meuble. Le Coréen s'arrêta donc et attrapa la boule blanche.

\- C'est pas bien, vilaine boule ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Alors qu'il faisait la leçon à la pauvre petite décoration, un raclement de gorge reconnaissable entre mille le glaça sur place. Il releva lentement la tête, comme si en reculant le moment où il croiserait les yeux redoutés, il reculerait aussi son sermon. Finalement, ses yeux chocolat se plantèrent ceux noisettes de son amant, sublime dans son kimono rouge et or.

\- Euh… Salut, Yao ! Tenta le brun au sol en esquissa un sourire angélique.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, Im Yong ? Claqua le Chinois de sa voix dure qu'il n'utilisait que pour réprimander son amant.

\- Je… euh…. Je…. Ramasse une boule…

Yao lui lança un regard sévère avant de lancer un regard circulaire à son salon traditionnel chinois maintenant orné de guirlandes, de petits objets de Noël et surtout, d'un sapin bien visible à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur Im Yong, qui se faisait le plus petit possible devant l'air autoritaire de son ex-tuteur.

\- Je… suis désolé, Yao !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il vit clairement le Chinois se baissait à son niveau. Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton et fit recroisait leur regard que le Coréen tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter à tout prix. Il s'attendait à recevoir une réprimande en bonne et due forme.

\- Je veux bien te laisser décorer ma maison avec cette tradition occidentale, Im Yong, mais demande-moi avant la prochaine fois, d'accord !

Le Coréen n'en revint pas, d'habitude, il en avait pour une demi-heure de furie pour avoir osé dérange le salon parfaitement rangé du Chinois, et cette fois, il n'avait droit qu'à une petite leçon d rien du tout. Peut-être que la magie de Noël opéré sur Yao aussi, après tout !


	18. Rennes

18\. Rennes ~ SuFin

Le grand Suédois sortit de la cuisine, un plateau de roulés à la cannelle dans la main, en direction des étables adjacente à la maison. Depuis quelques jours, sa femme, ses enfants et lui-même s'étaient installés dans leur chalet en Laponie. Mais ce n'était pas un simplement un petit chalet comme il y en avait des tas, non. Il y avait tout autour la grande fabrique de jouet, l'étable des rennes et le village des lutins qui travaillaient ici. Alors Tino, en bon père Noël des nations qu'il était, était venu voir comment avancer la fabrication de jouet et venu nourri ses fidèles rennes. C'était d'ailleurs avec eux que le Finlandais se trouvait lorsque Berwald entra dans l'étable. Deux rangées face à face contenaient quatre box chacun. Sur chacun d'eux, le nom du renne était marqué sur un petit panneau en bois.

Le Suédois trouva sa femme vers les derniers box, avec ses rennes préférés, Comète et Cupidon (ce sont vraiment les noms des rennes du Père Noël) car ils apportaient l'amour et le bonheur aux enfants, même s'il n'osait jamais l'affirmer devant les autres bestiaux de peur qu'ils soient jaloux. Arrivé juste derrière Tino, Berwald se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter le petit Finlandais qui se retourna surpris, mais finit par offrir un sourire rayonnant comme il en avait le secret à son mari.

\- J't'ai app'rté des r'lés s'tu veux !

\- Ah, merci, Ber' ! Comète et Cupidon vont sans doute les apprécier aussi !

\- C'pas p'ur tes r'nnes, c'pour toi !

\- Je… je sais… mais, mais je pensais partager et… Merci !

Il prit finalement l'assiette, en prit un avant de le manger. Les roulés de Berwald étaient vraiment délicieux ! Il attendit simplement que le grand Suédois se décide à partir pour en donner à ses rennes adorés, mais Berwald semblait avoir un tout autre plan. Il s'assit à côté du tabouret du Finlandais, dans la paille et posa sa tête sur les genoux qui étaient à sa hauteur du plus petit blond. Tino, attendri, caressa les cheveux de son mari jusqu'à ce que deux voix s'exclament derrière eux :

\- Maman, on veut faire un tour sur les rennes !

C'était leurs deux enfants, Peter et Erland, qui accouraient vers eux en riant. Les deux adultes se relevèrent et attrapèrent chacun un enfant au vol. visiblement, au plan du jour, petite balade familiale sur des rennes, avouez que ce n'est pas banal !


	19. Gui

**Ouf, quatre d'un coup ! Une bonne chose de faite !**

* * *

19\. Gui ~ DenNor

Ce soir-là, Matthias et Lukas étaient invités à une soirée chez Allemagne, la dernière réunissant toutes les nations avant d'entamer réellement les fêtes de fin d'année. Tout le monde était là. Francis et Arthur roucoulaient dans un coin – apparemment, la magie de Noël le rendait plus affectueux –, Alfred jouait aux jeux vidéo avec ses oncles, Matthew discutait avec Ludwig, son beau-frère, Antonio essayait d'enlacer son Lovino qui se débattit férocement – lui, Noël ne lui ni chaud ni froid, surtout depuis l'incident avec la décoration de sa maison –, les Baltiques restaient dans leur coin comme d'habitude et Ivan ne rôdait pas loin… Bref, tout le monde était en rendez-vous et Lukas, Matthias et Emil venaient tout juste de débarquer. L'Islandais n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de rejoindre son petit-ami hongkongais assis dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard meurtrier du Norvégien qui semblait vouloir le tuer avec son seul regard. Mais il fut bien vite détourné de son ennui par un Danois qui lui attrapa la main et le conduit en plein milieu de la foule afin d'aller saluer les autres invités.

Mais alors que le blond aux cheveux défiant la gravité y mettait une joie particulière à saluer chaque personne présente, c'était moins le cas du Norvégien qui sautait délibérément les personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer et se contentant de vagues hochements de tête pour ceux dont il était plus proche.

Ainsi, les salutations faites, Lukas partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce – de préférence un endroit où il pouvait vérifier les moindres faits et gestes de Li et Emil – et sortit son livre tout en jonglant entre lui et le couple. Matthias, quant à lui, c'était de suite dirigé vers le buffet où il s'était servi une bonne chope de bière et parlait en compagnie de Gilbert et Turquie. Une bonne partie de la soirée se déroula de cette manière, mais vers les 23h, Lukas avait bien vite remarqué l'étrange comportement de Matthias dû à deux ou trois verres de bière de trop. Il chancelait beaucoup trop, sa voix était devenue encore plus forte que d'habitude et il ne cessait de sortir des conneries à la seconde. Oui, le Danois avait définitivement trop bu.

Soudain, Lukas le vit se diriger vers une autre pièce adjacente. Un peu inquiet bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, il se leva discrètement et le suivit. Il le voyait titubait à chaque pas et se rattraper de justesse au mobilier. Cette fois, le Norvégien était vraiment inquiet. Il se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa les hanches alors qu'il menaçait une fois encore de se ramasser. Le grand blond se retourna et ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur eux, bleu glacé, de son Norge.

\- Norgiiiieee ! Mon chériiii ! Comme tu m'as manqué héhéhé…. Tu sais… Tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou, toi ?!

\- Ça suffit, Matthias, tais-toi ! Tu es complètement bourré !

\- Noooonnn, c'est même pas vrai d'abord… j'ai juste un peu… tout petit peu… bu…

\- Tu as trop bu, idiot ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Allez, ça suffit, je te ramène à la maison !

\- Oh noooon ! Norgeeeee, t'es pas drôle !

Mais après tous ces verres, Matthias n'avait pas vraiment la force de résister. Cependant, son poids, pour Lukas qui était légèrement plus petit que lui, était un vrai fardeau, d'autant plus qu'il en tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Finalement, ils durent s'arrêter, l'un pour reprendre son souffle, l'autre simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

\- Lukaaaaas, je t'aiiiime, tu sais ?!

\- Tais-toi, pauvre crétin ! Tu vois pas que tu es ridicule ?!

\- Mais je t'aiiiimeee !

Lukas savait qu'il était inutile de débattre avec lui, il était complètement saoul.

\- Norge, regaaaarde ! Du gui !

Le dit Norge releva la tête et vit qu'en effet, juste au-dessus de leur tête pendait une branche de gui. Lukas n'eut pas le temps d'avancer pour y échapper qu'une paire de lèvres au goût d'alcool se posèrent sur les siennes. Pas capable de repousser son amant sous peine de chute, il se laissa faire jusqu'à y prendre lui-même goût. Mais ils ne virent pas les quelques têtes qui venaient de sortir de l'encadrement de la porte du salon pour les observer, pas plus que les flashs d'appareil.

Finalement, le lendemain, Lukas retrouva une fois encore sur la messagerie des nations, des photos compromettantes de lui et Matthias s'embrassant allégrement dans un couloir, une branche de gui suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes.


	20. Vacances de Noël

**Plus que quatre jours ! Bon sang, que ça passe vite !**

* * *

20\. Vacances de Noël ~ PoLiet

Officiellement, les nations venaient de commencer leurs vacances la veille, mais officieusement, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils avaient tous arrêtés de travailler. Bosser comme nation, c'était pas facile tous les jours.

Alors Toris et Feliks se prélassaient tous deux tranquillement dans leur maison commune. Ils s'y étaient installés peu après la chute de l'URSS, lorsque Lituanie s'est enfin fait libérer.

Aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de faire quoi que ce soit, alors ils restaient simplement assis dans leur canapé à regarder des films de Noël plus ou moins bien. Il fallait avouer qu'on pouvait vraiment se demander le budget de la réalisation pour certain, c'était minable. Mais ça faisait rêver, tout du moins Feliks, et si lui était heureux, alors Toris aussi.

Finalement, après une après-midi entière à se regarder des films, il était environ 18h et c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller préparer le dîner. C'est pourquoi le Lituanien commençait à se relever, mais il fut bien vite retenu par le Polonais, qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de laisser s'en aller son petit-ami loin de lui.

\- Feliks, il faut bien que j'aille faire à manger !

\- Mais chéri, on est genre en vacances, vraiment ! Y a cas commandé des pizzas ! Pourquoi tu te fais carrément chier ?

Mais Toris ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'idée. Après des décennies à cuisiner pour Monsieur Russie, le Lituanien n'avait pas l'habitude de l'inactivité, même après 24 ans. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'étaient 24 pauvres années dans la vie d'une nation ?

Cependant, il ne put résister bien longtemps aux yeux de chien battu de son amant et il finit par se rasseoir. A peine son action arrivait à son terme, qu'un certain blond efféminé chevaucha ses jambes. Toris reconnut le désir dans son regard vert. Rapidement, Feliks se mit à cajoler son cou de baisers papillon, causant quelques soupirs au brun.

Mais alors que les choses sérieuses commençaient, une sonnerie les arrêta. Toris sortit de sa poche son portable et décrocha, un brin irrité tout de même.

\- Allô ! Fit-il d'une voix agressive.

\- Toris ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ?

C'était la voix de Monsieur Russie. Le Lituanien se mit à trembler violemment. Son amant blond remarqua bien vite le changement de comportement de son petit-ami.

\- M-Monsieur R-Russie… excusez… excusez-m-moi… je… je ne vous avez p- pas… r-reconnu…

Feliks laissa échapper un grognement énervé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Ivan à l'autre bout du fil. Il attrapa d'un geste habile le portable de Toris, le mit à son oreille et s'exclama :

\- Ecoute, Russie ! Je te dis, genre, arrête de casser les couilles à mon petit-ami, et à moi par extension ! Parce que tu vois, là, on était carrément en train de baiser, alors nous les brise pas, tu veux, et arrêtes de nous appeler à chaque fois qu'on veut le faire, c'est clair ?!

Et sur ce, le Polonais raccrocha et tendit son portable au brun, tremblant de peur. Qu'allez dire Monsieur Russie la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

Au même moment, chez Amérique

Ivan raccrocha, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que Pologne venait vraiment de lui dire ça ? Il recula son portable et le regarda, comme si ce dernier venait de l'insulter copieusement. Alfred entra soudain dans le salon, des sachets venant du Mcdo dans les mains.

\- Hey, Ivan ! Je ramène notre dîner !

Mais il remarqua bien vite le manque de réaction de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regardes ton portable comme s'il venait d'en sortir un revenant.

Ivan releva finalement la tête et dit simplement :

\- Non… C'est juste Pologne qui est en manque.

Alfred le regarda surpris mais ne chercha pas un comprendre, engloutissant déjà son Big Mac.


	21. Ange

21\. Ange ~ HongIce

Emil et Li étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé du salon – Lukas leur ayant interdit de se retrouver tous deux dans une chambre – l'un jouant sur sa Nintendo et l'autre lisant un livre. Depuis que le Norvégien les avait surpris tous deux s'embrassant tous deux dans la chambre de son petit frère il y a de cela quelques jours, Lukas avait renforcé sa garde sur eux et les surveiller de près chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce qui avait vraiment le don de les agacer au plus haut point. Ainsi, ils étaient sagement assis dans le salon, Lukas était dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte ouverte pour jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

Un bout d'un moment, Emil releva ses yeux de sa console et son attention fut attirait par l'étalage de petits objets posés sur la commode. Il posa sa Nintendo à côté de lui et se mit sur ses jambes, sortant Li de sa lecture. L'Islandais s'approcha et observa le meuble dont la surface était recouverte de coton effilé, et disposés un peu partout dessus, des écureuils en bois, des boules de Noël dorées, des bâtons de cannelle, des petits anges en porcelaine…

Tout en observant le décor, les yeux violets d'Emil se posèrent sur un ange en particulier, il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial hormis l'une de ses ailes qui était cassée sur le bout. Il le prit dans sa main et l'examina de plus près. Il faillit sursauter et le faire tomber lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras se frayait un chemin autour de sa taille. Mais ce n'était que Li qui avait, lui aussi, les yeux posés sur le petit ange avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard.

\- Pour moi, mon ange, c'est toi, mon Mimil !

Ce dernier rougit violemment, mais ne dit rien, heureux du compliment. Cependant, Lukas, ne les ayant plus dans son champ de vision, avait quitté son bureau et Li dût à contrecœur se détachait de son petit-ami. Vraiment, Lukas devenait une plaie qui mettait en péril leur couple.


	22. Ski

22\. Ski ~ SwissAus

Roderich se demandait encore pourquoi il était là. Récapitulons, l'Autrichien était venu s'installer dans le chalet de son amant, Vash, dans les Alpes suisses. Mais ce dernier, ayant appris que le brun, malgré qu'une partie de son pays soit constituée de montagnes, ne savait pas skier. Alors il s'était promis de lui apprendre avant que les vacances de Noël ne prenne fin. C'est pourquoi Roderich se retrouvait équipé de sa plus belle combinaison d'hiver, planté sur ses deux skis, les jambes bien écartées afin d'éviter une belle chute dans la neige froide. Il s'aidait de ses bâtons, il tentait de se tenir le plus immobile possible.

Son amant blond qui venait déjà d'entamer sa troisième descente de la pente, se posta aux côtés de l'Autrichien et le regarda, une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que le sport et moi ne faisons pas l'affaire ensemble !

\- Pourtant, il y a un sport en particulier dans lequel tu excelles !

Vash n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait dire que voir son petit-ami dans cette posture lui avait donné quelques idées. Les joues déjà rouges de froid du brun s'empourprèrent encore davantage sous le sous-entendu à peine voilé.

\- Vash ! Espèce de pauvre crétin ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles en public !

Le Suisse se mit à rire doucement pour ne pas vexer l'Autrichien. Il décida donc de lui venir en aide. Doucement il se mit à le pousser vers le côté, de sorte qu'il ne glisse pas sur la pente raide d'un coup. Mais une fausse manœuvre de la part de Roderich et son ski se planta dans la neige. Le brun décolla sur lui-même, atterrit sur le dos en entama une dégringolade dans la neige avant de s'échouer contre un tas de neige givré un peu plus bas.

Le Suisse ne put s'empêcher d'un rire tonitruant, si fort qu'on aurait pu avoir peur qu'il déclenche une avalanche. Finalement, lorsque sa crise fut passée, il se hâta de rejoindre son amant dont la tête était toujours plantée dans le tas de neige. Il l'aida à sortir et le ramena se réchauffer à la maison, laissant bien malgré lui échapper quelques éclats de rire sur le chemin.

Heureusement pour Roderich, la journée se termina sous une grosse couverture devant la cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et un petit-ami qui tachait de se faire pardonner à côté de lui.


	23. Chocolat

23\. Chocolat ~ GiriPan

Demain, c'était Noël. Japon et son amant grec étaient tous deux invités à passer le réveillon chez Yao. A cette heure-ci, tous les cadeaux sont achetés et sont en train d'être emballé. On a déjà acheté le repas du lendemain qu'on passerait la journée à faire cuire avec amour. On a juste une hâte, revoir tout le monde.

Japon, en bon invité qu'il était, avait acheté plusieurs boites de chocolats et quelques petits cadeaux de-ci de-là pour son hôte ainsi que les autres invités. Cependant, à la demande de son petit-ami, il avait gardé une boite de chocolat pour eux tout seul, car oui, Héraclès était un gourmand et le chocolat, il en raffolait.

Quand Kiku eut le don tourné à ses emballages de cadeaux, le Grec se glissa doucement dans la cuisine et sortit de sa cachette la boite rouge. Kiku l'avait mise là parce qu'il savait qu'Héraclès ne manquerait pas une occasion d'aller les chercher, malheureusement pour lui, le Grec l'avait vu le cacher là.

Il souleva donc le couvercle et devant lui s'étalaient de petits trésors chocolatés aux diverses formes et couleurs. Il en prit un dans sa main, c'était un escargot au chocolat au lait serti de pralinés. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa bouche et commença à le déguster, les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Dans le salon juste à côté, Kiku venait de finir d'emballer son dernier cadeau et il se redressa pour voir son œuvre, fier. Il passa ensuite un regard circulaire à la salle, mais fut étonné de n'y voir son amant. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'un bruit venant de la cuisine parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'y dirigea donc et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son Grec. Par contre, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver fut ses chocolats mangés sans aucune honte. Il marcha doucement, de sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention de son amant et passa doucement son bras jusque dans la boite au chocolat pour en ressortir un. Le Grec qui avait vu un bras serpentait à côté de lui, se retourna vivement. A côté de lui, il vit son petit-ami japonais. Celui-ci avait le chocolat qu'il venait de chiper à la main et avec un regard malicieux que le Grec ne lui connaissait que rarement, il engouffra le chocolat dans sa bouche.

\- Il y a une raison si je ne veux pas que tu les manges, ces chocolats ! J'avais l'intention de les partager avec toi.

Une moue de regret naquit sur le visage masculin du Grec, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Kiku ne voulait pas le lui laisser. Heureusement pour eux, il en restait encore suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent les manger à deux.


	24. Réveillon de Noël

**IMPORTANT : Et voila, je ne sais pas si ce le dernier drabble que je poste pour ce calendrier mais c'est le dernier prévu en tout cas. Je suis désolée, j'avais prévue de faire comme vous me l'avez demandé et que j'avais du coup prévu de faire, mais faute de temps et d'envie, ce ne sera qu'un simple petit drabble sur la FACE Family. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça.**

 **Et encore merci pour tous vos adorables petites reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi mon calendrier cette année.**

* * *

24\. Réveillon de Noël ~ FACE Family

Arthur se précipita d'aller ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il accueillit son fils cadet dans ses bras et serra la main de son beau-fils avec une certaine force – un certain épisode d'il y a peu encore en mémoire. Il les emmena jusqu'au salon où son frère aîné vint à son tour les enlaçait chacun leur tour. Ivan s'était levé lui aussi. Il enlaça à son tour Matthew, mais serra la main de Gilbert avec une certaine froideur que lui fut renvoyée. Francis passa juste un sa tête hors de la cuisine qui laissait déjà s'échapper plein de bonnes odeurs malgré qu'il soit encore tôt. Le rouge aux joues, le Prussien le salua vaguement, attirant le regard étonné de son petit-ami.

Tous s'assirent finalement tandis que l'Anglais cherchait quelques boissons et biscuits pour le goûter. On attendait encore les frères de ce dernier pour que la famille soit au complet. Ils ne tardèrent pas, une heure plus tard, Allistor, Dylan, Sean et Patrick frappèrent à la porte, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Il était presque 19h lorsque finalement, ils se réunirent au salon pour manger l'apéritif dans une ambiance enjouée. Ils finirent tous à table à partager un somptueux repas composé d'un chapon délicieusement fourré, de pommes de terre sautées, d'un ragoût de légumes et de quelques délices pour le dessert, tels que des bûches de Noël, des gâteaux cuisinés avec amour…

Ils se régalèrent tous grâce aux talents de cuisine de France, aidé de son fils Canada. Durant tout le repas, Francis caressait la cuisse d'Arthur sous la table – qui pour une fois ne disait rien – lui-même parlait à Ivan assis à côté de lui. Alfred bassinait tout le monde avec les jeux vidéo qu'il avait commandait pour Noël, tandis que son frère restait silencieux dans son coin, seul son amant se tournait de temps en temps vers lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les frères d'Arthur, eux, se concentraient davantage sur la nourriture offerte que sur les conversations, bien qu'ils complimentent régulièrement le Français.

Finalement, ils retournèrent au salon et sortir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient déposés sous le sapin. Chacun passa à la remise des cadeaux, certains plus ou moins meilleurs que d'autres, mais au bout du compte, tous finirent par y trouver leur bonheur.

Les discussions se poursuivirent encore longtemps avant qu'Allistor, Dylan et les jumeaux ne décide de s'en aller, la route était longue depuis Paris. Matthew et Gilbert se rendirent bientôt dans la chambre gentiment offerte par les parents du Canadien. Il en fut de même pour Alfred et son Russe qui ne tardèrent pas plus longtemps.

Ainsi, Francis et Arthur que les invités avaient aidés avant de partir, se retrouvaient maintenant avec le reste laissé à l'abandon. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, le désespoir au fond de leurs yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de laisser tomber la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon. Sous la musique de Noël sortant des stéréos qu'ils n'avaient pas encore éteintes, ils entamèrent une petite valse. Les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, ils dansèrent au son de la douce mélodie. Seules quelques faibles lumières illuminaient encore la pièce, la rendant tamisée. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent lentement et finirent enfin par se déposaient l'une sur passionné.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, enlaçaient, Arthur sur le torse de Francis, une couverture les recouvraient.


End file.
